


Lovelies

by SalveSiS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dadrien, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugo is four and already smarter than his parents, Louis is a difficult baby, Magical Birth, Mominette, On Hiatus, Teenage Parents, basically the baby project, drabble series with overarching plot, no reveal, with real babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: Formerly titled "Loveliness".Marinette fantasized about a family with Adrien. Adrien figured when he and Ladybug had children, they'd at least know each other's names. Both assumed it wouldn't happen for years to come.Then came The Stork.





	1. knights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from melody in the air's 100 theme challenge (found on deviant art).

Marinette woke up to an infant's wails. Groaning, she hoisted herself up off her bed and trudged down the stairs. She glanced out the window and bit down a moan: it was a static evening, deathly dark. Perfect for sleeping.

Unfortunately, her new roommate didn't seem to agree.

She approached the crib she and her parents set up earlier that day. A baby of around nine months lay inside, his tiny fists flailing as he screeched miserably. “There, there,” she mumbled tiredly as she scooped him into her arms. She ran a tender hand through his unruly blond hair. “Don't cry.”

Nearby, the mass of blankets atop her chaise rustled. A mess of blue-black hair popped out and blue eyes blinked blearily up at her.

Marinette neared the little boy in concern. He was no older than four. “Hey. Did the baby wake you?

“He's loud.” The boy rubbed his eyes.

The baby's cries loudened as if a direct response to the boy's statement.

“Oh no, hey.” Marinette brushed a kiss against the baby's crown. “It's okay. Don't cry.”

“Maybe he misses his Papa,” the boy said.

She bit her lip. “Maybe...” It'd sure be convenient if Chat Noir showed up, a knight in shining leather come to save her from a night of restlessness. She doubted he was still up, though. If he was smart, he'd be in bed sleeping the night away, like she wanted to be.

Rocking the baby gently back and forth, Marinette let out a sigh of relief when he finally calmed down. He stared up at her with bright blue eyes, identical to the boy's and Marinette's. Face blank, as if he hadn't been in hysterics less than a minute ago. Marinette smiled down at him, feeling a rush of affection overtake her, and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. He cooed. “Goodnight, Louis.”

Putting Louis back in the crib, Marinette returned to the boy. She tucked him in and pecked him on the cheek.

The boy-Hugo-yawned, his eyes fluttering closed. “G'night, Maman.”

Marinette's stomach rolled. “Goodnight, Hugo.”


	2. warmth

It started with a disgruntled health teacher, as it often did.

She flew into Marinette's classroom in a rage. Her body had been contorted into the physique of a bird with thick white feathers and a long yellow beak. Her arms twisted into wings with black tips at the end, she spread them out and roared:

“I am The Stork, and I will show you how hard it is to raise children!”

She dove towards Marinette's classmates, at Alya and Nino. The tip of her beak emitted a golden light that grew in size by the second. Her instincts kicking in, Marinette rushed to push Alya out of the akuma's crosshairs. Alya hitting a desk was the last thing Marinette was aware of before she was overcome with light.

A wave of warmth flooded her. Her body steamed with the overwhelming but not altogether unwelcome sensation. She was blinded with stars. The warmth fizzled out and left her feeling sluggish. It took all her strength not to collapse to the ground with exhaustion.

When she came to, Adrien stood next to her, forehead gleaming with sweat and a confused expression on his face.

Marinette's heart stuttered at how adorable he was. Dazed, it was awhile until she noticed his gaze was fixed at a spot near her feet. She followed, and her heart tripped over itself when she saw a small child clutching to her pants leg.

“Hi, Maman,” said the boy. Oblivious to her astonishment. He turned to Adrien and his smile brightened. “Hi, Papa!”

Marinette's head nearly exploded. It _would_ have if it hadn't been for the cries of teenagers piercing the halls of FrançoiseDupont followed by the abrupt clamors of small children. The chaos kept her focused: she scooped the boy into her arms and left him out on the front steps of the school building and instructed him to wait for her.

(Which, in hindsight, hadn't been the smartest move. She melted with relief when she returned later and the four year old was still waiting for her.)

She transformed and met up with Chat Noir. He seemed distracted but Ladybug couldn't dwell on that. She kept her focus on the akuma, determined to stop the baby boom happening through the school. She glided through, careful to avoid impact with the little ones popping into existence. Their ages ranged from months to about preschool age. The eldest of them cheered her on as the teachers directed them away from the action.

Ladybug wasn't prepared for the _second_ blast of light.

This time, when she came back to herself, there was an infant laying on the ground between her and Chat Noir-who went pale at the sight of him. He bent down to pick up the child after a moment's hesitation, and the infant started crying as if struck.

The infant's howls added to Ladybug's existing anxiety. The Stork had vanished, but there wasn't much she could do when her transformation was about to wear off and a baby was in tears. She panicked, grabbed the baby from Chat's arms, and whisked off.

She detransformed and took the akuma-conjured boys back to her apartment. Her parents were shocked to say the least but quick to welcome the kids into their home after Marinette explained the situation to them. They gave Marinette looks of disapproval, though, when they asked the older one for his name and his response was he didn't have one.

“Maman needs to give me a name,” he said, matter of factly.

Marinette blushed and kneeled down so she was at his level. “I'm so sorry. It's been such a crazy day, it completely slipped my mind.” She wracked her mind for names to give the boys.

The memory of an old daydream popped up, and her face reddened. Her throat almost closed with reluctance to share. But, she couldn't think of anything else, and she really did like those names...

So, with a smile, Marinette said, “How does Hugo sound to you?”

The boy beamed. “It sounds great, Maman!”

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. “And _your name,”_ she looked at the baby she held. “is Louis. You like that?”

The newly christened Louis gazed at her with furrowed eyebrows. She considered his lack of vocal protest a yes.

Later, after she and her parents had set up places for Hugo and Louis to sleep in her room, Marinette transformed and searched for Chat Noir. Luckily, he was still transformed, so it didn't take too long for her to find him.

“How's our catbug?” Chat Noir practically demanded as she landed in front of him. “He's safe, right? Tell me he's okay.”

“He's okay,” Ladybug assured him. Then she pouted. “And he's not a catbug.”

“Our kitten, then. He's got the meow-th of one, that's for sure.”

“His name's Louis,” said Ladybug, amused.

“Louis.” Chat tested the name, his voice tinted with wonder. He broke into a grin. “A handsome name for a handsome kitten.” Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Where did you leave him?”

“Someplace safe, don't worry,” she assured him. She paused before elaborating, “He's at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisseri. Marinette Dupain-Cheng promised to take care of him while we dealt with the akuma.”

“Marinette?” Chat repeated. “Is that a good idea?”

“Why? You don't think she can handle it?” Frowning, Ladybug's chest clamped with offense even though _she_ wasn't even sure she could handle it. Hugo and Louis put up a big fight before she left, and they'd watched her leave with such despondent looks she felt guilty just reminiscing.

Chat fidgeted nervously. “No, it's just-I saw she already had a kid of her own. It seems unfair to pile on another one.”

“Marinette's tougher than she looks,” Ladybug said firmly. Chat Noir had seen her with Hugo? “Besides, she's got her parents and-” Here, she blushed again. “-and the f-father, I guess, to help out. She'll be fine.”

“...Yeah,” Chat Noir straightened up and nodded, looking as if he'd come to a decision. He was no longer unsure, which was a plus in Ladybug's book. “You're right, My Lady.”

“Oh, kitty,” Ladybug smirked. “Haven't you realized? I'm always right.” 

 


	3. women

“So,” Plagg drawled. “Two baby mamas, huh? You stud.”

“Shut up, Plagg.” Face heating up, Adrien shoved Plagg into his jacket. He did his best to ignore the kwami's snickering.

Marinette texted him that morning to let him know their pseudo-son was with her. A surge of relief passed through despite himself, and it occurred to him he should check on them. And his kitten, of course. He texted Marinette whether she'd mind if he stopped by and she responded yes.

He'd been to Marinette's house before but never with so much apprehension. His nerves stretched beyond comfortability, he knocked on the door with a taut fist.

The door swung open. Marinette greeted him with a large, twitchy grin and pink-splashed cheeks. “Adrien! It's you see-I mean, nice see it's- _I mean,_ it's good to see you!”

Adrien smiled. “It's good to see you too, Marinette. How, er...” He felt his face steam with renewed embarrassment. “How are you holding up?”

“Great! Just great! Couldn't be better!” Marinette fidgeted. A small pause interconnected between them. “Hugo is upstairs. He's been-um-he's been asking for you.”

Adrien stepped inside and raised his eyebrows. “Hugo?”

“That's what I've been calling him.” Marinette said. She flinched. “Unless you wanted-I'm so sorry, I should have checked with you first-”

“It's a nice name,” Adrien said reassuringly. The tension in Marinette's body dwindled.

Then returned with a vengeance once they reached her room. “Hugo!” She cried out, running to the dark haired boy. A laugh bubbled out of Adrien's mouth. Marinette's vanity drawer had been clumsily pulled out so an array of clutter spilled at its feet. Hugo sat a few feet away, his face smeared with makeup as he drew on Louis's face with eyeliner.

“You look very pretty,” said Hugo, happily.

“Hugo! Don't play with that!” Marinette snatched the eyeliner pencil from Hugo's hands, hurrying to pick up the clutter and put it back in her vanity.

“I'm making Louis pretty like you, Maman!” Hugo said. His gaze fell on Adrien and his eyes lit up. “Papa!” He plowed into Adrien and encircled his tiny arms around his legs. “You're back!”

The inside of Adrien's chest swirled with affection and uncertainty, and he placed a hand on Hugo's head. “Hiya, kiddo. How are you?”

Hugo gestured at his face. “We look just like Maman!”

“You sure do,” Adrien chuckled. “He doesn't look too happy with his makeover, though.”

Louis had spent the entirety of their conversation with a blank, somewhat grumpy expression.

“He's always like that,” Hugo shrugged.

Marinette picked the baby up with a grimace. Remembering he wasn't supposed to know about him, Adrien hurriedly asked, “So where'd this little guy come from?”

Marinette halted and blushed. “Oh. I, uh, got hit by the Stork again after we got separated. I don't know who the- _dad_ is, so he's staying here with me.”

Adrien cocked his head with slight confusion before realizing Ladybug must have told Marinette not to tell anyone Louis's true parentage. He applauded his lady for her quick thinking; being the (sorta-kinda) child of superheroes put a mark of Louis's head. The less people knew the better. Out loud, he said, “That must be stressful. Having two kids to look after..."

“It's fine,” said Marinette, but Adrien could see she was nervous.

He took her hand in his. “I'll help,” he promised. Because it wasn't fair for Marinette to deal with this alone. And because, products of akuma they might be, he couldn't help the sense of attachment he had for these two small boys. He wanted to be there for them, be with them, as much as he could.

(They were just so adorable.)

Marinette blinked, then smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you,” she said. Once again, her cheeks were dusted a pale pink.

(That was pretty adorable too.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ObliviousAdrien


	4. justice

“Here we go!”

Hugo squealed, diving for the dolls carefully placed on the floor. He plopped the Evillustrator into Louis's lap, unfazed by his younger brother's lack of reaction. Marinette and Adrien sat cross-legged nearby, watching with amusement as he cradled the rest to his chest.

He flopped onto his back with a beam.

Adrien laughed and helped Hugo back on his rear. “Careful there, buddy.”

Hugo paid him no mind. He picked up Ladybug and Chat Noir, held them up for Marinette and Adrien to see. “Who are they?”

Adrien grinned. “Only the coolest superheroes in the world.” He took the Ladybug doll from Hugo and positioned her into a battle pose. “ _This_ is _Ladybug,_ protector of Paris and upholder of justice.”

“Don't forget Chat Noir,” Marinette said, taking Chat Noir and adopting him into an over exaggerated version of Ladybug's stance. “They work together to protect Paris from the evil Papillion and his army of akumas.”

“Cool!” Hugo's eyes sparkled.

Louis thwacked the floor with the Evillustrator. The impact left his body trembling; first from lack of balance, and then from laughter. He repeated the action, eyes sparkling akin to Hugo's.

“Looks like we got a superhero in the making,” said Adrien.

“Aw, that's not nice, Louis,” Marinette frowned playfully. Louis ignored her, slamming the doll again, and again, and again, giggling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos?! I've never been so honored! Thanks, you guys! 
> 
> (This must be celebrated...)


	5. nature

Marinette went downstairs to get snacks, leaving Adrien alone with Hugo and Louis. Her absence creating a lull in their playtime, Louis passed the time by slamming the Chat Noir doll on the floor the way he had with the Evillustrator. 

Adrien winced at every impact, trying not to let the infant's obvious glee unsettle him.

It was only half working.

“Don't whack Chat Noir, Louis,” Hugo scolded. “He's a good guy. You're only 'posed to whack bad guys.”

Louis's response was to chew on one of Chat's ears in an almost petulant manner. Hugo pouted and took Chat from him. Making a tiny, angry noise, Louis swiped his hand at the older boy.

“Be nice, then I give him back,” said Hugo.

“Bah!” Louis slammed his hand down. Hugo stuck out his tongue before turning his attention to the Chat Noir doll. He turned it over in his hands. Closed a single eye with a tilt of his head. 

“What's up, buddy?” Adrien asked.

Hugo looked at him. “He looks like you, Papa.”

Adrien's heart stuttered. He laughed nervously. “What makes you think that?”

“He's got yellow hair and green eyes just like you.”

“Lots of guys have blond hair and green eyes.”

Hugo pouted. “You both wear black.”

“Marinette wears black. Do you think she's Chat Noir?”

“...No...” Hugo deflated. “You'd make a cool superhero, Papa.” He brightened up.

Adrien smiled. “Thanks, kiddo. But Chat Noir's way beyond my league, don't you think?”

Hugo scrunched his eyebrows. “Papa's the best,” he said firmly. “Papa and Maman.”

Adrien's cheeks flamed. Touched, he scooped Hugo up, pulling him into his lap. Hugo giggled as Adrien ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Hugo.”

Adrien had wondered whether being byproducts of an akuma meant Hugo and Louis possessed inherently evil natures. It didn't seem like that was the case, but he'd been tricked by akuma victims before. And-Plagg had warned him not to get too attached. His usual ridiculousness aside, he probably knew better about these things than Adrien.

But in this moment, cradling Hugo in his arms as Louis crawled over to them, he couldn't find it in himself to believe it. 


	6. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoning this! The drive to write it just abandoned ME. But then it came back today! So here!

As it turned out, Hugo was a chatterbox. Marinette giggled every time he opened his mouth, abashed with the knowledge he probably got it from her. Most of what Hugo said were either questions or observations, which ranged from interpreting his brother's moods to pointing out similarities and differences he found between, well, anything.

Right now he was focused on the physical resemblance between the four of them. “How come only Papa has green eyes?” He asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. Mouth full, crumbs sticking to the corners of his mouth, he pointed out, “Me and Louis have blue eyes like Maman. But Papa's are green.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” said Marinette. The words felt awkward in her mouth, like she was a child playing at an adult role.

Which, of course, she was.

Hugo swallowed. “Sorry. But _why?”_

“Children tend to look like their parents,” Adrien said. “Like Marinette and Madame Cheng. You noticed their hair is the same color, right?”

“Yeah. Same as mine. And I have blue eyes just like Maman's. But Louis has yellow hair like you. So he should have green eyes too. How come he doesn't?”

“Well...”

“P-Parents don't decide what their kids look like.” Marinette jumped in. “You're just...born the way you are. I mean, there's more to it, obviously, but it's normal to only get some things from your Papa or your Maman.”

Hugo's eyebrows interconnected. “...Oh.”

“You get it?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Evidently satisfied, Hugo wiped his wrist across his mouth and reached for another cookie. “Thanks for 'splainin'.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, but I hope it's still readable.


	7. Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and babies turn out not to make a good combo.

Louis took advantage of Hugo's chatter. He crawled across the floor unnoticed, Chat Noir and Ladybug dolls in hands. Guided by an innate tugging sensation, he went about his determined crusade until he reached his destination, the source of the tugging.

(One of the sources, anyway. There was another tugging feeling coming from the other side of the room. He'd get to it later.)

He plopped down onto his stomach. Babbling, Louis smacked the floor with the hand still holding the Chat Noir doll.

Plagg's head popped out of Adrien's bag. “Beat it, kid!” He hissed, quietly.

Louis's fledgling irritation morphed into fascination. “Ba ba!” He cried out.

“No, I can't play with you. Now shoo! Back to your folks, go on. Good kitty.”

Louis ignored him, relinquishing his hold on the Ladybug doll so he could wrap his chubby fingers around the small kwami.

Panicking, the dark fairy did the only thing he could think of to stop himself from becoming the kid's new stress toy.

And bit him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is going on with baby Louis? Any theories? 
> 
> *slurps chocolate milkshake* 
> 
> I'd love to hear them.


	8. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.

"Waaahh!" 

"It's okay, Louis, it's okay, don't cry..." Marinette rocked Louis in her arms; he didn't stop crying, but he didn't get any worse either so that was something. She lifted the infant's pudgy little hand, turned it over and back, and caught what looked like a very faint bite mark. "What the-"

"What's wrong with Louis?" Hugo peered up at Adrien, who held onto him loosely. Adrien coughed.

"It, uh, looks like he bit himself, kiddo." 

_"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!!"_

Hugo raised his voice, "Why would he do that?" 

"Maybe he's still hungry," Marinette shouted. "I'll get him some milk." 

"Good idea. I'll tidy things up around here," Adrien quickly said. "Hugo, wanna go help your mom?" 

**"WAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAaAAAAaHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

"Do I  _hafta?!"_ Hugo yelled and Adrien winced.

Later, after Marinette, Hugo, and Louis were gone, he glared into his pocket at a sheepish Plagg. He hissed, "In the future, please refrain from biting babies. Especially mine."  

"It's not my fault! Kid was  _choking_ me. Me! Kwami god of Destruction. I can't let myself be plagg-handled by a human infant. It's not good for my image!" 

"You don't  _have_ an image. No one else knows about you." 

"My self-image, then," Plagg revised then cried out when Adrien pinched his ear. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: salve-sis.tumblr.com


End file.
